


Ballet Boy

by illsanity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: SKAM AU;Eva attends a prestigious Dance Academy where she's considered a prima ballerina - of course she didn't pick this title for herself, Chris did. Where Eva would be the top student, Christoffer Schistad stands in her way like a weed in a garden. He spreads his way into her life like the bubonic plague and refuses to leave. If Eva tried to dig him a hole, he'd kick her into it. This is taking her Gossip Girl life to a whole new level.





	1. The Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Dance Academy and Skam, I give you the attempts of an original work - Ballet Boy.

“How’s my favourite prima ballerina?” Chris called, sitting down beside Eva in her favourite spot under her willow tree. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t associate myself with street trash,” Eva seethed through her teeth. Normally, Eva was much kinder to people, but Chris just ticked her off for reasons she couldn’t explain. 

“Do you treat everyone like this princess, or am I the exception?” He teased, as if he didn’t already know the answer. Even more so, he had the nerve to give her his signature grin. 

“You know you’re the exception, Schistad. I would never call anyone else street trash. I’m not into the superficial speculations of dance,” Eva retorted. Which was true. She wasn’t picky about what type of dance people preferred, and wasn’t like her mother in the sense that she thought classical was better than the new modern and contemporary styles. In fact, Eva adored the contemporary style. She just hated Chris, and he just so happened to be a break-dancer. 

Besides, her somewhat-ex-boyfriend-turned-somewhat-friend Jonas was a hip-hop dancer. She didn’t have problems with types of dances. Noting, she wasn’t entirely sure when Chris and Eva’s rivalry had started and completely why it had started, it wasn’t a dance issue. Entirely. While she didn’t have a hatred for Chris’ choice in style, she didn’t have a fondness for it either. However, it wasn’t like Chris was the most polite about the hardships that came with ballet. 

So, yes she referred to him as riff-raff and street trash – and pretty much started off her distaste in him for his dancing, but her hatred wasn’t entirely for the style of dance but his dancing itself. He was a pompous and arrogant prick, after all. What with him thinking he was so hot and all, and that his stupid grin could have any girl falling for him. 

“You know, you’d look a lot prettier if you smiled, princess.” He added, his grin resembling that of the Cheshire cat. Then, there was the fact that he called her princess. Just because she specialized in ballet did not make her a prissy princess.

“I’d smile if I had a reason to,” Eva snorted. Chris chuckled, ducking his head, and then sheepishly looking up at her. He thought he was mighty cute, didn’t he?

“What?” Eva demanded. She refused to take part in his games, but he never just left her alone.

“You just snorted. Now, I’m no expert, but I don’t think that’s abiding the rules and regulations of being a prim and proper ballerina, princess.” He laughed. 

“Bite me,” she grumbled, grabbing her things and getting up. She had to meet Noora and Vilde in the library, and she simply did not want to be late. 

“Oh now, princess. I think we should save that talk for the bedroom,” Chris whispered, following her. God, could he not just take a hint and leave her alone.

“Find yourself a hole and fall into it, Schistad.” She groaned, picking up her speed.

“Now, now, princess! Your bun will come undone, and we can’t have that can we?” He called after her.

“Bye, street trash!” She yelled, slamming the door to the academy building shut behind her. 

She looked back for just a second to see Chris laughing with his nearly emotionless friend William, who looked more like a ballerina than Eva in her opinion. 

 

Eva walked out of the library, after spending two hours studying with Vilde and Noora. Safe to say that she felt confident for her test tomorrow, not that she wouldn’t be forced to study more later tonight. She didn’t want to get kicked out of the academy for poor academics, after all. 

On her way through the hall she heard music coming from the main dance studio. She bit her lip, as she stopped. This was one of her favourite songs, and there wasn’t a rule against watching other students dance. It wouldn’t truly be intruding, it’s not like there was a sign on the door that said not to do it. 

Against her better judgement Eva moved up to the door, and peered through the window. The first verse of Pillowtalk was playing, and echoed in an even more rhythmic way in the dance studio. A boy dressed in black and white, which wasn’t unusual – unlike his shirt, which wasn’t plain but instead had some sort of design and writing on it, was dancing to the music. 

Of course, Eva. What else would he be doing in a dance studio? 

He moved along the floor gracefully with skilled precision. By the way he was sliding across that floor, Eva wished she were the floor. Eva wasn’t that surprised; he had a dancer’s body after all. Anything he did would look good. He could punch her in the face and Eva could go on and on about the artistic way he’d done it. 

The song didn’t help either; because boy did Eva want to climb on board. 

Of course, that was until the music faded into the background and the boy looked up at her. 

Eva was thinking of all her best escape routes when their eyes met and Eva’s brain registered his face. 

Chris. Chris Schistad. 

She’d just been turned on by Chris Schistad dancing. 

 

Eva thanked her mother for getting her into dancing at a young age, because she was now blessed with some grace and agility. Eva was halfway down the hall when Chris grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

“Slow down, princess. You might forget one of your glass slippers,” he teased, releasing her wrist. 

Shit. How could Eva have thought that she’d be able to outrun Chris? They were both dancers with bodies built for agility, but Chris needed more speed and Eva needed more grace. He could easily catch up to her, especially since she was wearing ballet flats and he was wearing sneakers. 

The silence was ticking away so Eva had to say something, “Ballerinas don’t wear heels.”

Chris stared at her, raising an eyebrow in question. Eva was glad that it was cold outside, because that gave her a valid excuse for her flushed skin.

“Idiot.” She added, for extra measure. 

He laughed. “I think you should be the one finding yourself a hole, Mohn.”

Eva opened her mouth to counteract his words, but he beat her to it. 

“Because you’re about to fall. Deep.”

Chris tucked a strand of Eva’s hair behind her ear, gave her another one of his signature grins, and stalked off back into the dance studio.

Eva shook her head, touching the part of her hair that Chris had tucked behind her ear. She raked her fingers through her hair, causing it to fall back into its natural state.

“I still hate you!” She called behind him.

“I hate you too, Eva Kviig Mohn.” He responded, with a wink. Then he closed the studio door.

Why the hell was she still standing here?


	2. The Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva was doing just fine avoiding Chris after the incident, until Vilde suggests going to a party - and where else would you find Chris if not a party?

Eva wanted to avoid Chris at all costs and that went fine, until Vilde suggested they go to some party where he just had to be.

Now she was currently trying to be shielded by Sana and Noora, but the girls had plans of their own and were not the most reliable human shields. 

Eventually she was left to her own devices when Sana had a bone to pick with someone at the party, and Noora was not so subtly whisked away by William. 

“Mohn.” Chris greeted, leaning on the wall next to her and taking a couple sips from his drink.

“Schistad,” she muttered in response, eyeing him. “What do you want?” She asked.

“Can’t rivals ever hang out? You know the school’s been betting on how long it’ll take us to get together?” He responded. Of course she knew. Vilde never failed to remind her. 

“Well then, that sucks for them, because that is never going to happen.” Eva laughed.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Chris started, and Eva almost choked on her drink.

“Did you forget that we have a mutual disgust for one another, or?”

“No,” Chris continued, after her interruption, “I just don’t think that you’ll be able to resist me for much longer.”

“Resist? You repulse me.” Eva scoffed. 

“Really? List all the repulsive things about me then,” he chuckled. There was one. He was so full of himself, and Eva could never be with someone that thick headed.

“Really? I could go on for hours, but all right. Let’s see; you’re conceited, and selfish. I could never be with someone who only cares about himself. You can’t dance for shit, like what were you trying to do yesterday? Then there’s your hair, like what the fuck is that mess? I bet you can’t even spell style. You’re annoying, egotistic, and misogynistic. You couldn’t care less about the people around you, and I couldn’t care less about you.” Eva went off. 

“Go on,” Chris urged.

“Your jokes aren’t remotely funny. You think that calling me a prima ballerina is the most hilarious thing anyone has ever said, but it’s most definitely not. You feed into stereotypes way too much, and you’re just a cookie cutter boy toy that feeds into societies plague of fragile masculinity. You have no respect for yourself and women. You treat them as if they’re something to play with, rather than real people with feelings. You act like any sad past where you were slightly neglected is an excuse for your poor behaviour. Just because you have a dick, doesn’t mean you have to be one.”

“Ok.” Chris said, with a laugh.

“Ok?” Eva asked, confused and a bit annoyed. How could he just laugh everything off like it was no big deal?

“You think you know who I am, and I am willing to give you time to learn how wrong you are about me.” He responded. 

“Oh please,” Eva scoffed, “that’ll never happen.”

“Just you wait and see, princess.”

 

It was cold outside, and as usual Eva was waiting for Noora who was preoccupied with William. 

Eva rubbed her arms, as she checked her phone: nothing from Noora.

“Cold?” Chris asked.

“No.” She responded, just as he covered her in his jacket. It smelt nicer than she’d expected it to. 

“Are you sure? Because your arms are covered in goose-bumps.” He said; his hands still draped over her shoulders. She shrugged him off, but held his jacket tighter around herself.

“I’m waiting for Noora.” She said matter of fact. Chris nodded at her statement, a sheepish grin on his face.

She felt his eyes on her, as she swung back and forth from her heels and toes. Eva attempted to ignore him, but unlike most people Chris didn’t look away when she would glance at him. 

“What is it?” She huffed in annoyance. Chris grinned, then kicked a rock near his feet as he looked down and ran a hand through his hair. Typical. He looked up at her, his grin fading into a simple smirk. 

“Noora went back to the academy with William a couple minutes ago. She asked me to head back with you.” Chris said.

“She couldn’t have called me and asked me to come along? Or told me to head off with the other girls? I mean she’s my roommate, like what the hell! I know the others’ room is across the building, but I still could’ve headed back with them if she’d told me earlier!” Eva exclaimed, distraught.

“You could still get back on your own, can’t you? I mean William just whisked her away and it almost slipped her mind that you were here instead of practicing in the studio, so she told me to go with you. Which it’s not like I’m keen on doing,” Chris retorted. His chuckling pissed Eva off even more.

“Oh god. Stop defending her just because you’re keen on her. Besides, I can totally get back on my own; you can stay here and enjoy the party or whatever the hell you were planning to do. I don’t need you babysitting me, Schistad. In fact, I think you’re the one who needs some man handling.” Eva countered, rage still burning inside her bones. 

Did Noora’s relationship mean she had to forget about Eva? Was this going to be like Jonas and Ingrid all over again? Hopefully it’d at least exclude Eva accidentally ruining the relationship, but she knew she was done with boys. She’d had a few flings after Jonas, but that was all. She’d gotten rid of that Jonas shaped hole in her heart, and had filled it with more dance than her heart could handle.

Besides, Ingrid and her had made up by now. What was done was done.

“God. I am not keen on Noora! We kissed once, and we were both drunk and pissed off at William! Besides, they were on a break. It’s not like I stole my best friend’s girlfriend like you did to Ingrid. Oh, and if you think you’re so tough and brave then go ahead, get back by yourself, princess.” Chris fumed stepping closer towards her, almost as worked up as Eva was.

“God! Jonas and Ingrid might as well have been broken up, ok? They were doing far worse than William and Noora. And what about when you cheated on Iben by kissing Ingrid and me in the same night? What about that?” Eva seethed, taking her own steps closer to Chris so that they were both staring each other down.

“For the last time, I was drunk. You think I’d want to ruin my relationship with Iben over a little brat like you? Don’t forget you kissed me back,” he retorted with his signature grin. That sent Eva over the edge. She shoved Chris back, and he stumbled but managed to catch his step. 

“I was just as drunk as you, and honestly I was thinking about Jonas during that kiss, so don’t think it meant anything to me! And, before you say anything about Jonas and me; we were lasting much longer than you and Iben did after that! Now stop interfering with my life, ok? Get back to your party and have the time of your goddamn life.” Eva spat, more than fed up with Chris and his bullshit. 

She moved to walk away, but she felt Chris grab her wrist as she turned around. She tugged at her wrist, making another move to step away, but he just held on tighter.

“Let go of me.” Eva hissed, but Chris wasn’t listening to her. He tugged her back towards him, and she stumbled into his chest, before turning around and crossing her arms across her chest. He still had a grip on her wrist, but as tight as it was he made sure it wasn’t painful. Ok, so he did one thing a decent human being should do. He might not be a murderer, as far as she knew, but he was still a jackass.

“You’re the one who insisted on playing twenty-one questions earlier this week. That’s the only reason I tried talking to you on Tuesday, and you’ve avoided me this whole week. Brilliant.” He laughed, letting go of her wrist.

“Well, it’s only because we brilliantly got partnered up and are supposed to get to know each other. Besides you were so adamant on not talking to me on Monday, so what changed your mind on Tuesday? Liquid courage?” Eva retorted. Clearly she wasn’t as done with Chris as she’d thought. 

“I would not get drunk on school hours, do you even know me, Eva? Oh wait, you don’t. But, you’re supposed to! So, yeah, I’m going to try now because we have to know each other by tomorrow. I didn’t want to at first, because you know the hate is mutual, right? Well, it is. I also hate twenty-one questions, and would love to have nothing to do with you! But, I decided to annoy you on Tuesday and that was fun. So was earlier today, especially since you find me repulsive when you are the sorriest excuse for the most cliché girl to exist.” Chris countered, throwing his hands up in frustration as he ranted on. 

“You think I’m a cliché? I annoy you? Yet you pull all of this bullshit and say that I’m going to fall for you? You’re the biggest ass I’ve ever met, and god I warned Noora about William!” Eva raged, throwing her own hands up in the air.

“Look, princess, not all of us are lucky little roses who get their thorns picked off, ok? Some of us have to deal with bullshit you could never imagine!” Chris hissed, taking a step closer to Eva.

Eva looked up at him, and cocked her head. “Oh yeah?” She questioned, “Try me. You think that because I take ballet my life is so beautiful and regal? It’s not. May I remind you, Christoffer Schistad, you know nothing about me. Ok? My mother got me into ballet at a young age, because it was easy for her to not be home when I was busy all the time, because she couldn’t handle raising me without dad when she decided to move so far away from him! When she decided to move my life all the way to Oslo. And, hey, it’s not like dad is an ass and doesn’t want to help. He does help, he helps pay for anything I legally need, and he wasn’t an ass to mom and me, she just doesn’t want help. So, if I seem like a prissy little princess to you, it’s because I’m wondering if who I am is the person I want to be, ok?”

“Well at least your mom comes and visits if you won’t be able to stay with her over the holidays. At least she cared enough to pay for you to go to this school, and wants you to be happy, so she’s trying to do what she can to give you a good life. At least you and all of your friends have somebody who cares about you. I had William, at first, but ever since last break when he visited his dad he’s been all dad obsessed. Everyone has someone to go to over the holidays, even if your friend Isak’s mother only texts him bible verses at least she remembers him. At least his dad invites him out places. At least all of you have parents.” Chris laughs, almost hysterically. Eva would be worried if he weren’t, well, Chris. Though, she did have to admit, she was a bit taken aback. And, all right, worry was starting to seep in.

“What do you mean, have parents? Do your parents ignore you? That happens to a lot of us, ok? And-” Eva begins, but Chris cuts her off with an ice cold demeanour that suddenly takes over his usually animated self.

“What I mean is, my parents are dead.” Chris responded icily. Dead. Chris was an orphan. He didn’t have a family. He wasn’t a jerk who liked staying at school and practicing his national performances to outrank everyone, he just had no family to go home to. He didn’t have a home to go home to.

“My mom died when I was nine, and too me my father was long gone. My dad lost his job, and then he left to my mom and I. My mom chased him down the street, but eventually gave up in tears. Then, she got really sick. Depressed. Mom got better, but dad didn't come back officially. He took care of me, tried to work it out with mom. Instead of coming back though, dad ended up in jail. He'd wasted all his savings on gambling and getting drunk, and ended up crashing his car during one of his many drunk driving experiences. Plus, he had horrible credit. The accident happened when they were supposed to pick me up from a soccer game. After that I shifted from family member to family member, but all of them claimed that they couldn’t support me – so I got stuck in the system. I’ll be out soon, but of course I made some fucked up choices along the way.” Chris ranted. He sighed, rubbing his temples, and Eva worried this was all she would get out of him, but he continued. 

“I made some minor offenses like graffiti, and got into fights at school. Then, I had this friend in the system that asked me to help him get some revenge on someone. I thought it was going be a stupid prank on a friend, so I agreed. When I got there, it was a bunch of Yakuza guys and they started fighting us. My friend pulled out a gun, and I ran for it. But, the police caught us. They wrote me up, but luckily my parole officer had ties to the school. He knew my mom went here, that she was a dancer. She did ballet too, just like you. I guess you remind me of her, and that makes me mad at you. Because you’re here, smiling and laughing with your friends while she’s dead and buried in a city that I’m so damn far away from.” He continued, looking anywhere but at her. “So, yeah my parole officer got me into the school on a scholarship, since he knew I also danced. I used to do some street dancing with some friends, to make change. Somebody uploaded a video online, and he saw it. He said it was either this or getting locked up, so I agreed.”

Eva felt a pang in her heart. She felt kind of bad for Chris. Nobody deserved to go through this much pain, even Chris. It didn’t excuse him being an asshole, but it did make her feel bad for being so hard on him and assuming she knew him so well. After all, she didn’t know his story.

“Funny thing was, I won that soccer game. I scored the winning goal, but after that I never played soccer again. I couldn’t bring myself to.” Chris laughed, sadly. The smile on his face was a broken one, not the usual one she was used to.

“I saw the video.” She said, quietly. Chris looked up at her, trying to smile off his pain but she could see through his nonchalant attitude. “I thought it was stupid.”

Chris laughed, “of course you did.”

Eva sighed, just this once, she promised herself. “Ok, I’ll admit its kind of cool, but don’t tell anyone I said so. I’ll deny it.”

Chris laughed more, this time his real smile taking on his face. This smile crinkled up his eyes, unlike his usual grin. It looked good on him. She couldn’t believe she thought so, but she did.

“How about we continue this on our way back to the academy? Don’t want to be late for curfew,” she suggested, breaking the moment. Or whatever it’d been, she’d ruined the mood at least. Not that she cared. At all. Or so she’d like to believe, as if she let herself believe otherwise than suddenly she’d care about Chris or something. There was a ginormous difference between feeling bad for Chris and actually caring about Chris. That was a line she was not willing to cross.

The two walked to the subway, and continued a simple conversation there. Eva commented on how nice the sky looked, Chris would say he disagreed, and then he’d fess up that he agreed but didn’t want to admit he did. That lead to them discovering how they both adored the colour blue, but where Eva loved the deep blue colours Chris loved lighter blues. They talked about their favourite songs, and Eva wanted to smack Chris’ for being surprised when she listed off indie songs instead of classical music. Chris ventured into some art rock music, when Eva expected rap and other basic forms of music from him. 

They went on and on rattling off things they liked in relation to their surroundings, for example one would see an ad for a new movie and they’d talk about their favourite movies. This way they didn’t feel the awkwardness of twenty-one questions, but answered all the basic questions one would ask when getting to know someone. 

They did this until they got off of the subway and were walking back to the academy. Eva took off her heels, as the two ran through the grass leading up to the Academy. The two would never admit, but they were extremely competitive and were racing each other – leading to why Eva took off her heels. Eva ended up tripping, and knocking Chris down. They both looked at each other, and busted into laughter. Maybe it was just an unusual night, because Eva couldn’t shake off the giddy feeling that had grown over the subway ride. 

They just lied there for a while, staring at the stars. Both of them were lost in their own worlds, and Eva guessed Chris must’ve felt the magnetic pull of the night because he didn’t make a move to get up either.

“The sky is really pretty isn’t it?” Eva breathed out, her words forming a small cloud of air. It was getting colder, and Eva shivered pulling her jacket tighter around her self. Wait, her jacket? She didn’t take a jacket. She was reminded that Chris had given her a jacket, and that she now had her arms through the sleeves. Now, she was thinking about how soft and warm the jacket was. She didn’t want to wonder if that was how Chris felt, but she felt her mind drifting, until Chris’ voice pulled her back.

“I can think of prettier things.” Chris retorted. She could just see the grin forming on his face, even though she wasn’t looking at him. She knew that grin all to well by now, and even in this somehow soothing night she managed to let it get under her skin. Then his words registered in her brain, and she almost thought that he’d pull a cliché line and say that she was prettier than the night sky. She might’ve let him kiss her, and if he were really lucky she would’ve kissed him back. Then she remembered this was Chris Schistad she was talking about, the very same Chris that went around calling himself Penetrator Chris. She would’ve scolded herself for thinking such foolish things, but she chalked it up to Tuesday’s hormones. 

“Like what?” Eva asked, resting her head on her hand to face him.

“Like myself,” Chris responded looking up at her with his cheeky grin. His phone buzzed before Eva could retort, and he jumped off of the grass. “Shit! William texted asking where we are, it’s almost curfew. We’ve got seven minutes to get back.” He groaned.

Eva stuck out her hand, as she got onto her elbows, expecting Chris to help her up. When she noticed he wasn’t going to do that, she got up herself and bolted with Chris – back to the academy. 

The two made it to the dorms with three minutes to spare, and Eva searched her purse for her keys. She emptied out the whole thing, and scavenged through the mess on the floor in front of her for her keys. Chris was walking by to his dorm when he noticed her.

“Just get Noora to let you in, and find your keys in the morning.” He sighed, annoyance clear in his voice. He was in here with a full scholarship, unlike her. Any misdemeanours and he was out, so of course he didn’t want to be late. 

“I can’t. She sleeps like a log,” Eva cried frantically searching the mess in front of her.

“Do you want to stay in mine tonight? They probably won’t notice. We have a sleeping bag you could use and stay hidden behind my bed?” Chris suggested with aggravation. 

“I don’t know, I think it’s better I just—” Eva began to say; waving her purse around when something fell out. Her key. Her key was in there the whole time.

“You found it? Thank god.” Chris sighed, before helping Eva shove her things back into her purse. Eva turned to thank him, when he ran off. Typical. She opened the door, and collapsed into bed. She heard the click of Chris and William’s door way down the hall, since everyone else was asleep and absolutely silent. She looked at the clock; they’d made it just on time. Eva stretched, throwing her purse onto her beside table.

Maybe she’d lie here for just a few minutes before changing, she thought as her eyes fluttered shut. But, it’d be ok to just fall asleep like this. After all, she’d just spent most of her night with Chris – that could tire anyone.


	3. The Relapsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva goes to return Chris' jacket, but Chris ends up taking that as an open invitation to ruin her whole morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my original version of this chapter and oops it sucks but here it is. It's awful, and probably needs editing but those are to come.

Eva woke up the next morning, and realized she’d fallen asleep before getting changed. Her legs were hanging off the bed, and almost freezing cold but for some reason she found her upper body feeling plenty warm. Looking at her arms she realized she was still wearing Chris’ jacket. Shit.

That’s how at six o’clock in the morning Eva found herself getting up, and showering. When she came back into her room she noticed Noora was still asleep, so after writing a note about running off on an errand – which wouldn’t surprise Noora because Eva was always getting up early to get some time in the studio or going on walks, she left.

Eva thought about what she could say, tossing Chris’ jacket around in her hands as she trekked to his room. Maybe, she could just leave it hanging on the door. She really would’ve if her mother hadn’t raised her better. 

Standing in front of the door, Eva hesitated. They probably weren’t even awake, and Chris could just get William to call Noora – unless that was happening right now and Noora would know that Eva had spent all night with Chris. That was enough interaction with Chris to last a lifetime, she really didn’t need anymore – or any for that matter. Then, as if her hand took a life of it’s own, she found herself knocking on the door. She drew her hand back, and waited. Silence. Then she reached up to knock again, just as the door opened. A tired looking William stood in front of her, slouching on the door frame. She made sure she was looking up at William’s face because of course he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and William was her best friend’s boyfriend and that alone was just too awkward to think about as he stood in front of her. Shirtless.

“I came to return Chris’ jacket,” Eva said, practically shoving the jacket into William’s hands.

An amused look came across William’s face. 

“Why’re you up so early?” Chris groaned, rolling around in bed. 

“Eva came to return your jacket.” William called, still staring right at Eva. Still holding that same amused expression that made her want to punch both of them in the face. 

Chris sat up in bed, before catching a glimpse of Eva. He smirked, and rolled out of bed. Eva had to force herself to look anywhere but at him, because he was Chris and nothing about him was attractive – especially him shirtless. That was a sight that she’d have to tuck into the deep deep corners of her brain and make sure that it never surfaced. Ever.  


Chris grabbed a shirt at the foot of his bed, and shrugged it on as he made his way towards the door.

William turned to toss the jacket to Chris, and Chris caught it and the cocky look on his face grew. Eva was astounded that catching a jacket boosted Chris’ ego so much. Then again, he was Christoffer Schistad; a class A douche. William turned back to Eva and asked, “Is Noora still asleep?”  


That caught Eva off guard because William didn’t really talk to Eva, in fact she can only count a rare amount of times she’d heard him speak and it’d always been either to Chris or Noora. So, while it was reasonable for him to ask his girlfriend’s best friend about his girlfriend, it was strange for Eva.

“Yeah.” Eva answered, the word quickly tumbling out of her mouth. 

William nodded, still wearing that amused look that made Eva’s skin itch because it was like he was harbouring a million secrets under that smile of his. 

“I knew she’d be tired, but she always denies it.” William laughed, which for whatever reason caused Chris to push him as he walked up to the door.

“You didn’t have sex in my bed, again, did you?” He asked, not looking as amused as William at the statement. 

Eva wanted to know the story behind this, considering she would’ve assumed Noora would’ve told her about having sex in Chris’ bed. Twice.

“Chill!” William laughed, giving Chris a light shove back, “Noora washed the sheets and everything. I didn’t think we’d have enough time but you two were out late.”

“The bus just took forever to come.” Eva volunteered; she didn’t need anyone having the impression that she’d willingly spent loads of time with Chris for fun. 

William laughed more, and Chris just shoved him again. Now his signature smirk began to take over his once annoyed expression. 

“Want to go for a walk?” Chris asked, turning to Eva.

Eva looked at him bewildered. A walk?

“Hell no,” Eva retorted. 

“Wasn’t really a question? It was really more of a suggestion.” Chris said, shrugging on his jacket. 

Eva rolled her eyes, and began to walk away. She heard the door shut, and footsteps following her. She sped up, but soon enough Chris caught up to her. He wasn’t even that tall, so how he covered so much distance so quickly truly bewildered her. 

“I am not going to go on a walk with you.” Eva snapped.

“Really? You don’t seem to be heading in the direction of your room.” Chris noted. 

Eva stopped as she came across the doors to the courtyard. Eva had been so preoccupied with outrunning Chris she hadn’t even noticed what direction she was walking. Great. 

When Chris noticed that she wasn’t about to move, he pulled her along through the doors. 

He let go of her, and she saw no escape. If she ran for it, he’d just catch her and then cause a commotion that everyone would hear. So, she decided to lose him outside. Until she found a good escape route, she’d go on a stupid walk with him.

“So, how did you sleep?” He asked. Eva snorted. He’d suggested a walk, not a conversation.

“What do you want?” She questioned, squinting at him through the sunlight. 

“What do you mean?” He laughed. This irritated Eva even more. Could he for once not be so damn cryptic? 

“Why the hell are you trying to talk to me? I thought we went through this last night. You and I are never going to be friends, and were just victims of circumstance last night who needed to complete a project. That, however, does in no way make us friends. Not even acquaintances, because if we could choose to be acquainted I think we’d both choose not to be.” Eva responded, crossing her arms over her chest because it somehow gave her the notion that she was bottling herself up and he couldn’t get to her. 

Chris just laughed, as always. “Well, princess. Since we aren’t friends, I like to piss you off and if this pisses you off then why wouldn’t I do it?” He retorted.

Eva just glared at him. “Your logic is flawed,” she countered, “it seems to me that you’re finding excuses to be around me.”

Chris didn’t laugh this time. He just looked at her as if she’d just said the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. Which, she knows that she hadn’t because he had to hear the thoughts that went through his head, and those must be awful.

“Says the one who can’t stop staring at me.” Chris drawled. 

Staring at him? That was far-fetched. Why the hell would she be staring at him? She had better things to do. 

“Looking at you while we’re having a conversation doesn’t count as staring, Chris.” She responded; her tongue laced with venom. 

“I don’t mean right now. I mean when you came to my room this morning, I mean at every party we’re at, I mean every time we’re in class, and I mean every time we’re in the same vicinity. Your eyes seem to follow me, princess. Just a fact,” He answered, looking her right in the eyes. She was surprised that neither of them had bumped into a tree near the trail they were following. She was even more surprised that he thought she was constantly staring at him, but she couldn’t find a retort because she had to admit she did seem to be looking for him through the corner of her eyes. But, that was only because he was her competition and as the saying goes ‘keep your friends close but your enemies closer.’

“Oh, and, don’t pull that keep your enemies closer shit with me, Mohn.”

“Well if my excuse seems invalid to you then—” Eva began to say, but stopped mid-sentence when she realized she’d just said excuse. Eva was dead. That was it. She was prepared to dig herself a hole when, oh wait! She’d just dug her a hole. All that was left to do was fall into it.

“Oh, so you agree you’re just coming up with excuses?” Chris asked with a laugh.

Eva pushed him away, and he almost lost his footing and ended up on the grass off the trail, but Mr. Schistad obviously caught his step.

“That’s not what I meant to say!” Eva exclaimed. 

“But that’s what you said.” Chris laughed, bumping his shoulder with Eva’s.

“God, just let me live!” Eva cried, shoving him again, but he’d just laugh and push her back. 

“Chris, just stop.” Eva groaned, turning to shove Chris with full force but he caught her hands in action. 

They stopped walking, well really Chris had and Eva had no choice because he was holding her captive, and if she tried to move she’d tumble over. 

Chris pulled her in towards him, and now her hands were up against his chest. 

“I stopped.” He whispered. 

He was staring right into her eyes, and she couldn’t bring herself to look away because she knew if she did then he’d just tease her further. So, she just stared right back at him. 

She tried to come up with a witty quip to remark, but she couldn’t come up with anything worth saying. So, she ended up saying, “Ok.”

“Alright.” He remarked.

“Great.” She quipped. 

“What if I kissed you right now?” He asked. She knew he’d be this damn cliché.  


“Well, then I would probably beat the shit out of you. Oh, and I’d go wash my mouth out with soap.” She answered.

“Well, don’t worry. For one, I’m not that damn cliché, and secondly, I would never want to kiss you.” He retorted. 

“Really?” She asked.

He smirked, and she crashed her lips into his.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she was putting way too much into this kiss. So was he.

His hands let go of hers, and began to snake around her waist but not as fast as she pulled away.

Eva made a run for it, but as she reached the end of the trail she called out to him, “I can’t believe that worked!”

Chris laughed, confusing her, as always, “I can’t believe you didn’t figure that’s what I wanted you to do!”

Eva stood in her place. Did he just?

“Fuck you!” She called, before spinning on her heel and sprinting away.

“Sure, just let me know when, princess!” He shouted after her.

 

 

When Eva got back into he room, Noora was out and she’d left her own note saying she’d went out for brunch with Sana. 

Eva sighed and flopped onto her bed; kind of glad she had the room to herself. Her phone buzzed beside her, and she realized she’d left it on her bed. Smart thinking.

Eva looked at the text, and saw it was from an unknown number.

Chris – 1  
Eva – 0

She contemplated deleting it, but she found herself just turning off her phone and pulling out her laptop. She didn’t have classes until the afternoon, so she might as well watch some YouTube videos until then. Anything to forget the morning’s tragic events.


	4. The Hesitating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva was just hoping to relax at the zoo with her friends, but of course Chris had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to incorporate some dance in here so there it is [edited]. Ciao xx

Eva aimed her leg out high as she took another leap, and then spun around waving the ribbon around her. She let the music guide her, each note pulling out muscle memory. The blue ribbon flowed around her; almost like it were actually a tiny little river. The beat dropped and she shifted from slow movements to faster more fluid moves. Every single time one move ended, another began. She looked over at Chris, who took her hand and they began to move as a unit, gliding across the floor. He’d spin her around him, and she’d spin out like a top – except there was no toppling over. 

She jumped and he picked her up, and they both crumpled to the ground as the music ended. The class applauded, and stopped when the teacher did. 

Eva looked over at Noora and Vilde, who both gave her thumbs up. 

“Eva, Chris, that was well done. The incorporation between the different dance styles was nicely executed.” The teacher said, but Eva knew there was more. There was always more. Eva knew she was right when the teacher continued with, “However, the trust between partners isn’t something that only your moves must have. Your movements will not be conceived as fluid movements unless you two truly trust each other, and become extensions of one another. Work on that.” 

Eva nodded, and they both dispersed back into the crowd as two other students went up for their performance. 

She didn’t want to seem brash, but her dancing could be better if she wasn’t forced to partner up with Chris. She watched the current performance absentmindedly. The bell rang, and she stalked out of the room before Chris could confront her and suggest doing a more hip-hop themed dance – she’d really rather not. 

The crisp fall air, and her two previously best friends met her in the courtyard. 

“Eva, hey!” Isak called, as Jonas handed her a cup. She grinned into the cup as the hot chocolate melted into her tongue – just what she needed. 

“Ok, so are we heading to the Zoo? This week has been the longest of my life.” Eva sighed, draping an arm on Isak’s shoulder. 

“Is working with Chris that bad?” Isak asked with a laugh. That reminded her, she’d never asked Isak about that time when Noora and her had assumed they might be a thing. If she could get something out of Isak, maybe she could use it against Chris and keep him in check. 

Jonas seemed to stiffen, and Eva wondered if the whole accidental hook-up thing still bothered him. It wasn’t like he was slow to move on.

“Don’t get her started,” Jonas laughed.  


Eva raised an eyebrow at Jonas, and he put his hands up in defense. “Alright! Let’s get going before Even steals Isak away.” Jonas added.

“Or Chris tries to steal Eva away,” Isak mumbled, and Eva looked over her shoulder to where Isak was watching Chris leaning against a tree staring at Eva.

“I’ll be right back,” Eva murmured; ready to give Chris a piece of her mind.

She marched over to him, contemplating how she could address his creepy and undesired attention. 

“What do you want?” Eva demanded, holding her hot chocolate to her chest.

“Why is this your go to greeting?” Chris asked, and Eva couldn’t resist rolling her eyes. If he could call her out on her habits, then it’s only fair that she call him out on his. 

“Why is that you can’t directly answer any of my questions? I have a life, you know, so it’d be helpful if you just told me what you wanted.” He just smirked at her, as arrogantly as always. She really could just turn around and walk back to Isak and Jonas, but the years of drilled in etiquette that she had been faced with said otherwise. 

“I thought you cared about classes, and that dance was your life. If you ever want to make it into the company, you’re going to have to excel in classes, so I had a day of dance enhancing activities planned.” He retorted. Enhancing activities? She’d sure as hell be excelling in classes, if not for being partnered with him – and he actually had the nerve to come over to her and suggest enhancing activities to improve her dancing. 

“I’d rather not,” she grumbled, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. It stung her tongue but she played it off because she knew Chris would exploit such a thing. Chris raised an eyebrow at her, another sure fire Christoffer move. 

“I didn’t ask you, Mohn. I’m telling you,” he scoffed. Telling her? Who the hell did he think he was?

“Thanks, but no thanks. I have a day planned with Jonas and Isak already.” She countered, tossing a loose strand of hair behind her.

“Jonas and Isak? News flash Eva, Jonas is done with you. If it wasn’t clear, he’s not only eating with others, but others. Oh, and Isak? The same one who technically ruined your relationship? Wise choice of friends you have there.” Chris’ words stung more than she’d like to admit, but who the hell did he think he was to judge her choice in friends? As if any of his friends were better friends than hers. 

“I don’t think you’re familiar with the term no. It means the opposite of yes, are we clear?” She retorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Ok, so you’ll meet me at my car in ten minutes. Put something nice on, if you’re going to spend the day with me you’re going to have to put some effort into your appearance.” Chris said, taking out his phone and walking to his car.

On the bright side, she could totally give him a black eye off of school property. Making her way back to Jonas and Isak, she finished her hot chocolate and stuffed it into the cardboard holder that Jonas was holding out. 

“So, are you ditching us for Chris?” Jonas asked expectantly, and Eva could still hear that distant coldness in his voice.

“It’s not by choice, Jonas,” Eva insisted, looking at Isak for help. If Isak was any friend he’d offer her something, after all she’d trusted him with the fate of this relationship and he’d let her down – but now he seemed to want to make it up to her.

“Jonas, you know we’re all here because we want to make it to company. You can’t blame Eva for trying to become better partners with Chris, especially since he’s one of the best dancers at the academy.” Isak added as he glanced at Eva for approval and Eva’s smile brought one of his own. Eva had forgotten how nice it was to see Isak smile. 

“Maybe you guys could come along!” Eva said hopefully, locking eyes with Jonas. He sighed looking at her, but then asked her if she was sure about that and she laughed it off and said that if Chris could force her to a night out he’d have to let them come along.

“Well, I’m in if Jonas is in.” Isak said, and Eva smiled telling them how they should meet her at Chris’ car.

Eva made her way to her room, and got out her phone to text Chris in regards to what she should wear because hell she didn’t even know where they were going. A plus was the messages that would be sent would make it so that she didn’t have to see his first text to her. 

Chris texted her back saying something nice, and questioned him about what he meant by nice. She could hear the exasperation through his text as he told her to wear something semi-formal. She wanted to roll her eyes at his wording, but threw on a three-quarter sleeved crush velvet dress (it'd keep her warm), and some heels. She undid her bun, and let her hair fall down onto her shoulders – she missed how long it was but it was so much easier to tame now. 

She made her way to Chris’ car, and slid into the passenger seat. “Nice of you to invite your friends,” he said sarcastically. Eva just rolled her eyes at him and asked him where they were going.

“You’ll see.”


	5. The Shifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the club could truly help Eva relax, and improve her dancing. Or not.

They arrived at a club and Eva looked at Chris expectedly. 

“How do you expect a club to help?” Eva asked, irritation clear in her voice.

“You’re so high-strung I thought that maybe this could help you learn the definition of teenage freedom.”

Jonas and Isak clambered out of the car, and Eva gave them a look. Isak just shrugged, and Jonas gave her one of his classic sheepish smiles. Eva glared at him, as she made quite a fuss of following Chris to the club.

“He’s right, you know. You should relax once in a while,” Jonas whispered, his lips brushing against her ear as he walked by her. Eva’s eyes passed Jonas’, before he turned and slung an arm across of Isak’s shoulder and ventured off to the dance floor. 

“This is not the type of dancing I’m interested in, and you know it.” Eva muttered, now glaring at Chris instead of Jonas. 

Chris laughed; wiping his thumb across his lips, though Eva could tell there was nothing to wipe off (except the stupid smirk he loved to display). “Look, I know about your rebellious streak, Eva. How about you bring that back? Except, no drinking. I don’t need to handle three drunk teenagers tonight.”

Eva’s glare just intensified, “you’re only two years older than us!”

“Well fuck, seems like more with all this whining you’re doing.” He retorted, sticking his face in hers. She just rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not whining,” she argued, putting a hand on her hip and staring at him pointedly, “I’m just giving you a piece of my mind. And you know what? I’ll go have some fun, if that’ll please you.”

Chris smirked and Eva wanted to face palm the fuck out of this situation. “Now you want to please me, Mohn?” 

“Oh please, just fuck off.”

She stalked off into the dance floor, leaving Chris and his multitudes of annoyances behind her. She could have fun. She’d show him – and Jonas. Letting go of all of the burdens she carried on her shoulders, forgetting all of the shit that she’d been through this past year; she began to dance. It wasn’t the type of dancing she normally did, it was free and fluid and it was like the music was freeing her instead of setting guidelines around her and confining her. 

Before she knew it, she was laughing and smiling, and she was floating away into the atmosphere like the birds she’d watched through the window on rainy spring mornings. She was free and content – a feeling she forgot had existed. 

Then, she felt arms snake around her and she whipped around to reprimand Jonas, Isak, or Chris. However, none of the three boys she’d expected was the face she saw. Instead, it was a boy she’d never seen before. 

“What’s the problem? Don’t want to dance with me?” He asked. 

Eva frowned, “now what would give you that idea? The fact that I’m not dancing, or that fact that I don’t look happy to see you?”

He laughed, and Eva’s anger boiled. “It’s a club, sweetheart, what do you expect to happen?” His hands snaked around more, and she snapped. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” she hissed, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. “In fact, don’t touch anyone else tonight without their fucking permission.”

She let him go, and he yelped in pain as he shook his arm.

“Psycho bitch!” He exclaimed, walking away. Some people turned to look in their direction, but their interest was quickly bought back by the music and dancing. Eva turned around and bumped into Chris, who was holding two drinks. Eva hoped they weren’t alcoholic drinks, because otherwise he was a hypocritical idiot and her anger would be over the top.

“What the fuck was that about?”

“Some pervert was trying to feel me up, but he learnt his lesson. What are those?” She nodded towards the drinks. 

“Soda.” He said, handing her a drink. “Why didn’t you call me or Jonas?” He asked, his face etching into something that Eva thought could’ve been concern, “Or even Isak,” he added as an afterthought. She laughed, Isak truly didn’t seem that intimidating but little did Chris know about Isak’s unruly fistfights. She took a sip from her drink, and Chris stared at her, unmoving. Eva coughed, almost choking on her drink. Was Chris actually concerned? What a fucking idiot.

“I can take care of myself.”

“I can see that,” he trailed, looking at the asshole at the other side of the room, “but I mean you could’ve just called one of us and not get the asshole pissed at you.”

“Why? So you could come save me like some damsel in distress?” Eva questioned, and Chris looked taken aback. “Besides, it’s not like he wouldn’t be pissed at me if one of you had snapped at him.”

“I didn’t mean you couldn’t take care of yourself, it’s just usually in movies this is the part where the guy saves the girl and –” 

“And they fall madly in love?” She interrupted with a laugh. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as he noticed that Eva wasn’t done. “This isn’t a movie, Chris. You’re not Romeo, and I’m not Juliet. I’m not going to let some guy save me, and become the centre of my attention. I’ve lived through that before, and it didn’t go down well.” Chris’ eyes followed her’s to Jonas, who seemed to be having fun with Isak. 

“You can’t let that be the be all that end all. Life is more than Jonas, Eva.”

Eva looked at him, as in really looked at him. Had someone spiked his drink?

“What? Did Iben knock you over the head?” She questioned, and the seriousness of her expression made him laugh.

“Something like that.”

He grinned at her, and Eva’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

“You’re being weird, Chris.”

“Weird enough to ask you to dance?”

“It would not be my pleasure.” She said, handing him her empty glass that he put on a table behind them.

He took her hand, and led them into the middle of the floor. A slow song started to play, and he looked at her. She smirked, and put her arms around his neck. He brought his around her waist, and they swayed to the music. 

“What the fuck are we doing?” She asked. 

He smirked, “dancing. Like we’re supposed to, to become better partners.”

“Really? This whole thing seems off to me, Chris. I didn’t see you as the slow dancing type.” Eva retorted. 

“Eva, has it ever occurred to you that you don’t know me?”

Eva grinned, playing with the little hairs that curled at the nape of his neck. 

Chris pulled his lips together. “I guess I don’t.” She sighed, “I guess I don’t really know you. I mean I only just got to learn a bit about you.” She grinned and added, “but, maybe if you added some substance into your presence, maybe I’d know you.” Her lips brushing his ear. 

His face kept the same rigid expression. Eva brought a hand to his chest, tracing an imaginary outline. “You could tell me more than a sap story,” her hand combed through his hair. His facial expression may be rigid, but his eyes gave him away. He was nervous. 

The song ended, and Eva grinned. 

“Game. Set. Match.” Eva whispered, as she let go of Chris and stalked off towards Jonas and Isak.


	6. The Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva gets consumed in more drama - this time it involves an uninvited guest who somehow trudged her way into all of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skam is over, but I started talking about it to a friend and felt the urge to write more (doubting that anyone would read it, but it's here). Ciao xx

“Isak! You little bitch!” Emma called, and Eva was glad she got there when she did. Jonas and Isak probably wouldn’t be able to take on Emma; along with ballet the girl had taken martial arts. She was not only killer in the looks department, but the way that, well, actually made her deadly. Eva was sure that they’d make her sign her body as a weapon. She was like one of Charlie’s Angels or something, except instead of an angel she was a devil. She thought Isak played her, and then she was the one who’d gone onto Jonas (and then Chris). Which, had resulted in Eva and Jonas’ (short lived) relapse. She’d gone and played Jonas and Chris, and was attacking innocent (well not entirely but) well-meaning Isak. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eva hissed, stepping in front of Emma to block her from attacking Isak. She’d probably latch onto him and try to seduce him, the girl didn’t get that gay boys weren’t something she could fetishize but actual people. Eva honestly felt like the girl was struggling with her own sexuality, or that might be the fact that Eva hadn’t explicitly said she was bisexual and was looking at everyone else’s sexualities under scrutiny – because she didn’t want to seem like the only one who wasn’t as straight as claimed. Not that Eva claimed she was straight, not like Vilde. She really should tell her friends already, get this awful weight off her chest.

“Oh, so you’re here too? He’s not only in the club with my ex-boyfriend, then. Perhaps he can leave my leftovers alone.” Emma laughed. Something in Eva hitched. 

“They’re people, Emma! I know Isak hurt you; he hurt me too, ok? But that doesn’t mean you get to be a bitch about it, especially not for this long! You played with Jonas and Chris too, or do you not need the reminder? Because it fucking looks like you do. So, either get over it and play nice, or leave us all the fuck alone.” Eva retorted, fed up with Emma’s statement. Her leftovers? Did she think this was all a sick game? These relationships messed with people’s feelings and their lives! Yet, people like Emma and Chris could stand to act like they were games. Like William had before he’d met Noora. Like she’d acted towards Ingrid and Iben. God, being a teenager sucked. 

“You’re just jealous I’m probably going to steal the lead from you,” Emma countered, weaselling a smile onto her face. But, Eva knew she’d struck a chord in Emma – so she was now going for the same effect in her. Too late, Emma had already pissed her off before. 

“Want to bet on that?” Eva said, moving closer towards Emma. Emma stepped back, but didn’t let Eva intimidate her – or at least didn’t show it on her face. But, before Emma could sneer back a response Chris came and interfered. Like he always did.

“Em? What are you doing here? Would you please stop fucking stalking me on the Snapchat map? It’s creepy,” he said, and somehow he managed to say it in a sweet way. It made Eva want to puke her guts out. “We were a mistake,” he started again. Eva wanted to spit that yes, they were a very awful horrendous mistake! Of course, she didn’t, though she wanted to. Badly. “But, we’re over now. It’s over now! Go home and get some rest, otherwise you’ll lose this bet of yours.”  
If Eva were an animated character her eyes would be popping out of their sockets. Did Christoffer fucking Schistad actually just claim that Emma couldn’t steal the lead from her? Apparently he did, because Emma, Jonas, and Isak all looked just as stricken as her. 

“Em, do you need a ride home?” Jonas said softly. Emma blinked, keeping her eyes shut for a millisecond longer than necessary and that told Eva she was blinking back tears. Shit. Yes, she was pissed at Emma for being a grade-a bitch but Eva had somewhat been in her place a little while back. She hadn’t intended on getting the poor thing to cry. Even though, she really wasn’t a poor thing per say – regardless, Eva became just as bad as her demons if she played dirty. So, she decided on letting Jonas’ offer hang. 

“Yeah, actually.” Emma said, visibly relaxing. Then, after probably swallowing that lump that you got when you were about to cry, “that’d be nice.”

“I think it’s time we all got home, I have space for one more in the car and we all need to get to the same place. That okay with you, Em?” Chris sighed, and Emma nodded –nervously playing with her hands. She was probably too scared too talk to Chris after all he’d said. Chris then turned to exit, and Eva joined behind the others, not realizing that they were really leaving this instant until Jonas, Isak, and Emma had followed Chris out. 

Jonas walked slightly faster than Isak and Emma, so Emma must’ve taken the chance and now she was leaning closer towards Isak. Eva was contemplating whether or not she should knock Emma over, accidentally of course. She really couldn’t leave small little Isak alone? Ok, Isak was plenty taller than her, but he was still like a little brother to her.

Then, Emma said, “I’m sorry, Isak. I was being the bitch, and I don’t know maybe I felt – or still feel, more for you than I let on or expected. Still, that’s no excuse. I hope we can be friends?” She was whispering but Eva was close enough to be able to hear. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we could try that. And, Emma, I forgive you. Sometimes you just have to bitch it out,” Isak whispered back. The two laughed to that, and piped down when Jonas seemed to look over his shoulder at them. They were outside by now, and Eva was glad she’d worn something warm. 

“You know who you remind me of?” Emma whispered when Jonas wasn’t watching.

“Who?” Isak asked, a hint of a smile on his face. 

“The little boy that plays the piano in Charlie Brown.”

“Why the fuck do I remind you of him? I don’t even know how to play the piano.”

“Because! He doesn’t return the attention of the eager brunette, just like you!”

They both burst into a fit of giggles, and Eva stood there looking amused, while Jonas and Chris who stopped to stare at the two – who were having a laughing fit in the middle of the parking lot. 

Jonas gave her a look, as if to ask, ‘what’s with them?’ Eva just shrugged in response, before collapsing in a heap of laughter herself. 

“He does kind of look like Schroeder!” Eva heaved, which only made Isak and Emma laugh more – and confused Jonas and Chris further. 

After everyone had calmed down they’d driven back to their dorms. Isak, Jonas, and Emma had rushed back into their rooms after shouting their goodbyes. Now, Eva and Chris were left in the car.

“Thanks for tonight,” Eva said, breaking the silence but not bringing herself to look at him. Then, after deciding five minutes of silence and staring at trees was enough she looked at him and said, “I had – you know that thing you mentioned before.”

“Fun. You had fun, Eva.”

“Yeah, that.” Eva laughed quietly. 

“Me too.”

Eva bit her lip, a nervous habit, but god she didn’t want him to think she was nervous. It was just weird sitting alone in a car with a guy for so long, doing nothing. “I had fun too,” he added. Eva smiled, however small it was it was a small. 

Then, “I should go. Don’t want to miss curfew, and freak Noora out. Though, she’s probably too busy sexting William to notice.”

“Goodnight, Eva.”

Eva hastily retreated out of the car, holding her heels in her hands as she dashed from the student parking lot into her dorm quarters. 

Even after she’d gotten ready for bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin, she could see Chris staring into the dark in his car. The crickets and Noora’s snoring finally lulled Eva’s senses, and she felt sleep trapping her in.

“Goodnight, Chris.” She whispered before her eyes flickered shut, and dreams devoured her conscious.


	7. The Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Eva stay up late talking, about not so little things, and somehow talking leads Eva to seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Probably needs editing, so bear with that][Also, I'm not sure why but I've relapsed back into chriseva and writing this story, so hi] Ciao xx

When Eva awoke (as she often did, abruptly in the middle of the night) it was four thirty in the morning, and she could still see Chris in his car. He looked just as she’d left him, except now he was slouching over – probably asleep. The academy didn’t care if you didn’t come back by curfew on Fridays, as long as you signed yourself out – which Chris probably did (otherwise someone would’ve found him and brought him inside, probably with punishment). 

Against her better judgement, Eva slipped on the silk night robe that Noora had gotten her (to match Eva’s silk nightgown, claiming that maroon was so her colour and she needed more of it). She managed to slide on the matching slippers, as she stumbled outside into the cold autumn air. She tried to tie the robe together, as she was clad in a spaghetti strap knee-length nightgown (that was pretty thin), and the robe didn’t help much open. Plus, she lived in a northern country. Autumn was pretty cold, as bad as southern winters, really. 

Managing a loose knot, she leaned down in front of Chris and William’s sleek black car and knocked on the window. Chris shifted, but he was only snuggling into the car seat. Eva sighed; it bothered her even more that she couldn’t be upset with Chris at this point. He was sleeping; she really couldn’t blame him for not noticing her. God, this made her sound desperate, but she only wanted him to notice her because she needed to bother him about sleeping in the car all night. If he’d signed himself out, there was no need for him to stay in the student parking lot – unless he’d been too tired and had just fallen asleep, instead of going wherever he’d planned. 

Eva knocked on the car door window, once again, and Chris shifted. This time he’d moved so that he'd be facing her, so Eva continued knocking until Chris begrudgingly woke up. He looked confused for a second, probably wondering why he wasn’t in his bed, but then he seemed to recall where he was (and why). He cranked the window down, because this was some weird car with a window crank and an automatic button, and looked at Eva expectedly. Eva just quirked her brow, giving him her best ‘you’re the one who owes me an explanation’ face. Chris sighed. 

“Hi, Eva.” He murmured, and she was reminded of just a couple days ago when she’d heard his raspy (just woke up) morning voice. Eva moved her arms to a comfortable position on the windowsill, giving Chris a grimace of a smile. 

“Hi.” She whispered, and the little cloud her breath made was visible. Noticing this, Chris leaned over to the passenger door, and Eva took this as an invitation (because why the hell else would he open the door) to get in the car. She gently closed the door, because she was worried Chris would strangle her to death for slamming it too hard – they were after all alone in a dark parking lot. 

“Hi.” She whispered, again, facing him in the warmth of the car (even though the heat wasn’t on, it was decently warm). Chris leaned to the back of the car, grabbed something, and then handed her that something.  


It was a blanket. Eva wrapped it around herself, and she hoped to god that she wasn’t flushed red. Normally, she would’ve expected him to make a remark about what she was wearing – but he didn’t.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered, now staring at the dashboard. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She kept thinking about how close they were, and what she was wearing, and how her breath probably stank.

“My dad got out of jail when I was fifteen, but he wasn’t allowed to see me until I was sixteen. In that year, he got a whole new family – reinvented himself. He took even longer then he needed to. Now that he has time, and is allowed to see me, he wants to come to the academy, with his new family. For a while I wanted him to come, I thought I’d be able to forgive him. I was slowly forgiving him for leaving mom, but then he took her away from me, forever. Now, he has the audacity to come back with his new happy little family!” He hissed. 

She always thought that she managed to piss Chris off, almost as much as the Yakuza gang (guys from the local public school who were part of this sick gang, and they were every bit a cliché you’d expect from bad-boys), but clearly she’d only ever bothered him. Amused him, really. This was Chris pissed off, and it kind of scared her. She didn’t know what would make him snap, if she should comfort him or just listen and swear herself to secrecy. She chose the former. 

“Talking to him probably wouldn’t be that bad. I get pissed at my mom, all the damn time, for distancing me from everyone I love. But, I always end up having a heart to heart with her, and I know you’ll say that only girls do that, but grow up Chris. It’s 2017 and boys cry too. I know, I can’t compare my situation to yours, but,” Eva sighed, her shoulders dropping, “I’ll be there for you. I’m trying to be there for you – and I’m sure that William would too.” She was looking at him while saying this, but then she went back to the dashboard as soon as she’d said it.

This had just broken down one of Eva’s many walls. Ones she’d put up to protect herself after being hurt by so many people she’d loved. She didn’t want to become attached and let people mean so much, to protect people this much. She cared about others, and she tried to help them, but she didn’t want to listen to these sap stories anymore. Every single time someone told her a sad story the one left crying would be her. But, for whatever reason, she was willing now to let this wall crumble. Because maybe Chris’ wall was crumbling too, and maybe it was only fair for her to let her wall fall as well. 

“God, it’s just!” Chris exclaimed, before taking a deep breath in, “I know you’re trying to help and god Eva, I appreciate it. I do. But my dad’s been trying to talk to me, and I can’t bring myself to! He’s been sending me letters all these years; he’d started off being remorseful and talking about how much he’d make it up to me. And in one way, he’d made up for it. Yet, all those pictures of and letters of his happy new family brought the pain back.  


"But I do know he’s changed, he’s started charities for people who’ve suffered from drunk drivers; he’s become so successful. You wouldn’t know who he is because Schistad is my mother’s maiden name. His name is actually Hansen,”

Eva couldn’t help herself; it was hard to hold back her shock when her street-trash Chris was the son of the as-close-as-it-gets-to-Tony-Stark billionaire (other than Robert Downey Jr.) Erik Hansen. She looked at him, and then her hands that’d she’d laced together in her lap. “He’s your dad…” Eva trailed, not surprised since when Erik first became known the story of his past had come out everywhere. Chris’ story matched up with Erik’s, and she did recall a woman under the name Christina Schistad. “God, Chris that’s…”

“Amazing?” Chris laughed bitterly. 

“I – no, that’s not what I was going to say.” She briefly glanced at him, then back at her hands. 

“No, it’s fine. Say it Aves!” She could feel him looking at her, then she noticed he’d moved his gaze to out his window. “It’s bloody amazing that I have a rich dad, who wants to take custody for me again! Right?” Chris said venomously, but she knew his poison wasn’t for her. She knew he was upset with himself, and she wanted to say something to tell him he didn’t have to blame himself for having this opportunity – because he wanted his mom to have it. But, she was so taken aback by the name he’d called her. Her friends seldom gave her a nickname; sometimes they just called her Aye, and didn’t bother with the last syllable. But, this was a different nickname. Only her dad had ever called her Aves. 

“Well I – what I wanted to say was I –” Eva cleared her throat, “I think that’s a tough situation, and I couldn’t know what to tell you, but my advice would be to see him. That I’d be there with you – if you wanted me too.” She’d looked at him, then back at the dashboard, her hands gripping onto the seat now. She was afraid that if she didn’t hold onto the car she’d have the urge to just run away. And she couldn’t run away, not now.

“I – you mean it?” He asked, and Eva nodded her head once in confirmation, without looking at him, but she still noticed a small smile take up his face, “I’d really appreciate that.”

“Aves.” He added. 

“Only my dad ever called me that,” she whispered, looking at him now. Really looking at him, and noticing that his cheeks were tear streaked. 

“I can not call you that…” he trailed, waiting for her demands. 

“No, no it’s okay,” she answered, leaning towards him. Surprise crossed Chris’ features, and she wondered if he thought she was going to kiss him. His surprise flickered away; as his eyes went to the hand she’d brought to his cheek. She rubbed her finger on his cheek and then, “you should wash your face unless you want William questioning you too.” 

Moving as far away into the passenger door as she could she added, “though, I think it builds character.”

“Help me explain that when my dad comes over later today?”

And that’s when Eva realized it was probably around five in the morning. 

“Of course, but we should get some rest, then.” She whispered in response, because whispering just seemed so right. She opened the car-door behind her, a breeze wafting in. She shed the blanket, letting it rest there on the seat, as she leaned into the car. “You coming? I’m not leaving until I know you’re sound asleep in your room.”

Chris groaned in protest muttering about how he’d be happy if things went back to normal, but she noticed the small smile that broke onto his face as he clambered out of the car. He grabbed his keys, and stashed them in his pocket before closing his door in time with Eva, and following her to the dorms. 

 

They ended up in front of Chris’ room, and Eva stood swinging back and forth on the balls of her feet while holding her arms behind her back. Chris unlocked the door, and then turned to look at her when he was halfway in his room. “You look cute in maroon – and nightgowns.” He flashed her a cheeky grin, and she sighed.

“Goodnight, Chris.” She said to the door.


End file.
